Chase the Demons, Sesshomaru
by Akkai-Star
Summary: Kairo is nineteen and a total rich brat girl. Deciding to go to normal school for the fun of it she meets Inuyasha and is dragged into the Fedual era in seconds by Naraku. Jewel shards, sexy demons, screaming and taser guns, Ohh my. SesshomaruXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chase the Boys :Sesshomaru:

"My lady, what do you think you're doing?" My servant whined as I slowly pulled my hair back with a head band.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to normal school"

"You can't, Please my lady I beg of you to reconsider" I laughed as I turned to her and went into the closet. They had yet to give me a uniform of theirs so I pulled on my old Uniform. It was a white button up shirt with a blue ribbon as a bow around my neck, a blue wrap vest crossing my chest and a shyer blue skirt with a deep blue lining it, large black socks and expensive shoes that looked average but were more durable and easier to run in.

"Please my lady! You went to a great school-"  
"AND IT WAS GREATLY BORING, NO DRAMA NO HATRED, NOTHING BUT BORING!" I snarled, "And do not think for one second I will let you're mindless rambling effect my choices!" I snarled as I tightened my shoes and grabbed my purse. I always carried a tooth brush, extra underwear, small packet of tooth paste, and a bill of cash with me. Of course this was in the hidden pocket in my large carrier bag. I brought a white tee-shirt and black shorts in case I had P.E. and a pony tail to pull my long bluish hair back, and tennie-shoes. I had a dictionary, a romance novel, and a cell-phone.

"Fine, but promise if anything happens you call home, your father may not be pleased but he'll do anything for you!"

"I am not dim witted, now depart . . . I have to actually get there on time remember!" I snarled and marched from my large house on the top of the hill. I practically sprinted from my house down the hill when I almost fell and ran into a girl yelling at a boy in red with a baseball cap on.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" She snapped as I stopped and blinked as the boy fell instantly to the ground face first. I eyed her before trying to run past her when I saw something that normal people don't have. The boy in red had white hair but he was probably 16, but what hit me most was what was in the hair.

"HOLY CRAP!" I shouted and went to run around the boy had grabbed me by the arm and the girl was screaming at him to let me down. I then found my voice.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU INFEDEL!" With a cringe he threw me to the ground and the girl shut the door behind her.

"Inuyasha! You'll kill someone some day!" She snarled as she looked to me dusting off and scowling I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't care about your freakish ear right now! I'm late for school!" I snarled as I wiped off and pulled out some money from my pocket.

"Here, here's a promise I won't speak now let me go-AHH WHAT THE FUCK!" I cried out and turned to the small well that was attached to the ground as something formed from it and wrapped around my stomach.

"INUYASHA!" The girl cried out as I screamed and kicked but nothing worked, suddenly in a purple glow I was being pulled down threw a star like space and I continued to scream but nothing seemed to work until a small glow started to stab at my collar bone. As the purple began to fade and the vine like object pulled me up I felt the wet like slime and screamed louder.

"I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY AN OCTOPUS!" I cried out as I saw a man with long black hair snicker. I glared as I wiggled this way and that but nothing let.

"LET ME GO YOU FREAK!" I screamed loudly and he covered his ears.

"You're not Kagome"

"My name is Kairo! Now let me go! I cried out as he looked to my collar bone were the blue shining was coming from. He eyed me.

"How did you get that kind of glow?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't make me scream" I hissed.

"Scream all you like, no one will save you"

"It'll hurt" I added.

"I said no one will save you"

"I don't need a night in shining armor, I'll scream and it'll be painful"

"Go ahead and try" The man laughed as I took in a breath and huffed it out.

"You asked for it, I'm a pure blooded brat" I snarled and took a deep breath.

"LET ME DOWN!" I screamed as my temper tantrum got into a higher pitch. He began to wince then cover his ears as I screamed louder and soon he dropped me. I smirked and scampered to my feet and just as I went to run-

"ah-oof" slipped from me as I rammed into some one. I rubbed my cheek and looked up and my eyes went wide eyed. The most amazing man I had ever seen stood there.

"Naraku . . . Hurt by a simple mortal, I'm disappointed" The man smirked and walked past me as I stood and went to run again when I finally got a look at where I was. I huffed and crossed my arms and whipped to the men glaring at each other.

"Hello! Where am I?" I growled but no one answered. I glared as my temper rose and I stomped, "Hey! Pay attention to me!" But they continued to ignore me.

"HEY!" I screamed at my highest pitch as I stomped hard and for once the glowing got brighter and the Naraku person flew back into a tree harshly and scuffled to run into the trees. "Pussy" I growled as I looked to the man.

"Where in the seven Seas am I?" I snarled. He looked to me with an arched brow as he rubbed her sore ears. He began to walk off when I stomped and rushed after him.

"Hey, I'll scream again if you don't answer me!" He stopped and I could feel the tenseness in his bones.

"Please do not"

"Fine then, answer me how I got here, and how I get back?" He shrugged as I huffed and followed him.

"I'll follow you then until you answer me and I promise I am extremely annoying" I mocked as I got up to his side and put my hands behind my back.

"I've had to put up with Jaken . . . You're nothing" He let slip from his lips, but for a second he was surprised but his calm exterior. He meant to be silent but I had that effect on people. I make them talk.


	2. Chapter 2:Race

Chase the Boys :Sesshomaru:

Disclaimer:Do not own Inuyasha

Chapter two:

I was walking for a straight hour before I got fed up with the silence.

"Where the hell are we?" I snarled.

"In the eastern country" I eyed him,

"Huh?" I whispered.

"You're from that Kagome woman's world aren't you?" He asked as he stopped and I put my hands on my hips and looked at him.

"You mean that 15 year old girl with that red outfitted white hair boy with puppy ears who dragged me into that damn house and then that . . . Naraku Character dragged me!" I snarled. He smirked as he continued to walk and I followed him with my hands still on my hips.

"Well?" He looked at me, "are you going to tell how to get back or not?"

"We're miles from that well-"

"I did track ever since I was 5, I have un-humanly speed and I can run extremely fast, Getting back there won't be a problem" I mocked. He chuckled to himself as I leaned back slightly with a mocking smile.

"Fine, race me! I'll prove I have speed! . . . first to the edge of the forest wins! But if I win you tell me how to get out if I lose I'll shut up about getting home"

"I'm never going to shake you" He growled irritated as I smirked.

"You bet you're cookies on it bud" He gave me a funny look before I got into a slight kneeling position and counted down.

"Ready . . . Set. . . GO!" I shouted as I bolted off and instantly felt myself gaining speed. I looked to my side and he was there instantly and it looked like he wasn't even moving his feet. I glared and pushed my feet, taking in a breath and leaped across the ground before pounding my feet and I soon felt myself reaching the end of the forest but just as I saw the light and the 2 minutes of running suddenly he was standing there. I gasped and skid to a halt and the genius I am I slammed into him. Knocking into him but he had great balance I only stood there and rubbed my forehead which hit his shoulder height but I hit his collar bone.

"Damn, you're fast" I whispered as I backed up and fixed my head band. "Fine you win, I shut up! I get it"

"You are fast . . ." He mocked, I knew what went after it and I growled and crossed my arms, '_But not fast enough'_. Stupid boy.

"You're incredibly proud and rude . . . . Holy shit, You're almost like me" I blinked then looked to him.

"What's your name?"

"Sesshomaru-"

"LORD SESSHOMARU" Instantly my eyes went wide eyed. A Lord. A Fucking Lord. I turned and almost had a stroke.

"What the fuck is that!" I cried and did the only girl thing I had a habit of doing all my life. I jumped behind him and used him as a shield. "It's slimy and green and eww!" I cried out. I could see the slight snicker on Sesshomaru's face as the green imp thing waddled up with a glare.

"What are you doing? Let go of my lord!" I laughed. I let go of Sesshomaru and laughed harder.

"What are you laughing at human!"

"A servant scared me, wow that was humiliating" I cried out and wiped my brow. He walked up to my ankles and glared up at me as I kneeled down. "What are you looking at slave" I snarled as he went to hit me but I grabbed his walking stick and whipped it from his grip. He looked awe struck.

"You give that to me right now you stupid girl!" He growled.

"Stupid am I?" I whispered as I glared to him and got onto my knees, and got close to his face. "MOVE!" I screamed harshly in his face like the spoiled brat I was and he jumped back, rolling across the ground and crying in pain. Sesshomaru stopped smirking and rubbed his ears to numb to ringing pain as I threw the stick at the stupid imp object and looked to Sesshomaru.

"So any more surprises?" I mocked as suddenly I turned and almost fainted. There was one face of two and it huffed in my face and I fell to my butt.

"OH MY GOD, A DRAGON!" I screamed as it huffed and stumbled back and cried out in a roar.

"Ah-un! Calm down" came a small girlish cry. I laid back slightly as a small girl slipped with a huge grin.

"Hi, I am Rin"


	3. Chapter 3: Frank the Unicorn

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha

Night time fell fast and I felt tired but I kept walking until the two head dragon sighed and stopped. I stayed near the Rin girl. It got late and she laid next to me against a tree and I was reading my Novel when she asked me read it to her.

"You sure you want to read it to you . . . It's kind of Mature rated"

"Huh?"

"It's got a lot of adult action in it"

"What you mean like the stuff that makes babies?" I eyed her then laughed slightly.

"Yea . . . Why don't I just tell you a story?"

"Okay" She grinned and laid her head next to me as I shut the book and slid it into my purse.

"Okay, well once upon a time there was a magical horse named Frank. Frank was a unique kind of horse, called a Unicorn, because he had a magical horn on his forehead and wings on his back. Well Frank lived in a forest, so pretty and magical you could eat the fruit and never get sick, you could do anything without consequences, the grass was always green and everyone had a servant. . . Well Frank soon got tired of this Magical forest because everything was perfect and he always wished for something more then this. . . He wished for a real life, full of Drama and pain, disappointment and most of all, he wanted to fall in love. Well Frank decided to fly to the highest tree top and when he got there He saw perfect skies for miles but he could see just beyond the forest was a sky of a slight greyer tint and-" I looked to Rin who was already asleep and smiling as she leaned against the comfortable log I was leaning on. I smiled as I slipped my bag from my arms and got up.

"I'll finish it tomorrow" I whispered and kissed her on the forehead. She was a sweet kid but she was so innocent and didn't know what she was getting into. She was following this Sesshomaru because he protected her. I looked to Rin then up to Sesshomaru who appeared by my side almost instantly.

"You read filth like that?" He whispered.

"What? The Unicorn or the sex?"

"Both" He growled as I smirked and shrugged.

"Hey, The Unicorn I made up on the spot, but the sex story, makes up for the real thing" I mocked as I crossed my arms and began to walk back over when he put a hand in front of me.

"What makes you follow me?"

"I have nothing else to do . . ."  
"So If I bore you will you leave?" I laughed.

"You can't get rid of me that easily . . . You'd probably have to kill me to stop me" He looked at me and I glared at him. "Don't think about it Bub, You know that Girl needs someone else to hang out while your off kicking butt, so let me stay." I stated with a smile and crossed arms. "She could use some screaming lessons, it becomes in handy" I laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine" He growled as I smiled and kneeled next to Rin as I kissed her forehead again and ran my hand across her forehead and then laid myself next to her. He was about to leave when I asked him again.

"So are we just randomly traveling or do we have a destination?" I whispered.

"You know your more pleasant when you don't scream"

"It's how I was raised, In fact me and my Mother read these novels together, she taught me how to through a perfect temper tantrum and oddly enough she explained how to pleasure a man . . . But she never taught me one thing" He turned to me as I rolled to my side and looked him in the golden eyes of his. "She never really told me how to be a woman, I mean I was brought up to be my daddy's little princess but my mom never told me what would happen and I became the age I am now . . . I mean look at me, I'm nineteen!" I looked down to the ground, "I'm fucking nineteen and the only thing I have going for me is I have boobs and I can run fast . . . I never had anything going for me but the idea that one day some guy would just step up, smile at me and go 'Hey, marry me' but that's never going to happen" I began to build up tears. I wiped them away and closed my eyes.

"But that doesn't concern you" I whispered.

The sun rose finally and I woke before Rin and the Imp. I got up and had to pee instantly.

"Shit, good thing I know what to do during a camping trip . . . Kind of the same thing" I whined as I rubbed my sore neck. Sesshomaru wasn't anywhere to be seen. I looked to Rin and shook her awake. I might as well take a bath while I was near the river, and Rin might like brushing her teeth.

"Rin, Hun, Rin wake up"

"Mommy?"

"No better, it's Kairo" The Imp scoffed as he woke up also. I glared and before he could insult me I nailed him in the head with a rather abnormally large rock. She smiled as I offered to take a bath in the river with her. I walked with my bag to the river. I pulled out my Gym Uniform and the extra Underwear and put them in a small stack as I slipped off all clothes and stepped in. I stayed in the smaller and darker water and I relieved myself and let it wash down stream before swimming to Rin. She giggled as I dunked her under then went under myself. We giggled and laughed as I scrubbed her head of all the dirt and wood chips, and fixed her side pony tail. I Laughed as I scrubbed my hair clean of dirt also but I almost screamed when I heard a voice from the other side of the river. I jumped and whipped around with Rin on my hip and an arm across my chest as men started to file up across the river. The wore fur skins and armor, wolfs joining them, Rin shivered and cried silently into my shoulder as I glared and the leader I guess walked out and smirked.

"Kouga, their bathing in our river!" I glared as I began to slowly step to our side of the river.

"The older one is in good season, have with her but leave the smaller one . . . I know her some how"

"Touch me and I'll scream!" I snarled.

"Scream all you want, It makes it so much better" I glared as I went into my bag and grabbed my Taser. It had a solar panel so it didn't need batteries.

"I'll scream and taser you!" I snarled as I pushed Rin onto the Bank and pushed myself up as well. They jumped quickly over the river and the Leader was behind me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Go ahead and scream-"

"LET GO!" I screamed and whipped around just as he was wincing form the loud ear drum damage and stabbed him in the neck with the small sharp metal and pressed the button. He buzzed for a minute before he fell to the floor and I stood in front of Rin and pointed it at the others.

"No back away slowly before I give you all permanent hearing damage!" I growled as the leader got up and they ran away with their tails between their legs.

"You bitch!"

"Rin, how do I get Sesshomaru pronto?"

"SESSHOMARU!" She cried out.

"I should have guess" I whined as The leaders eyes burst open.

"Sessho-" Before he could finish speaking his name Sesshomaru dropped from the tree tops and grabbed the Kouga character by they neck and flung him over his shoulder. Kouga in turn ran from the scene in a whirlwind, literally. I sighed and turned to Rin and let her run to Sesshomaru as I rubbed my arms where his grip gave me bruises. Instantly Sesshomaru saw we were naked and it took me longer for it to click in. He was looking at me for a second before I went wide eyed and threw the small device at him and nailed him in the forehead.

"PERVERT!"


	4. Chapter 4: Frank Is Franny

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: Do not Own Inuyasha

I pulled on my Gym clothes and slowly showed Rin to brush her teeth as I did my own as well. Jaken scoffed at us as I became girly with Rin and we made Flower bracelets and I made her a crown. I sighed and gave in,

"I bet Sesshomaru would enjoy one" I laughed as she grinned and we went about looking for white lilies, and some small baby's breath. We made him a crown. It was mostly white and the twigs were easily able to be hid in his long hair, and it would match him perfectly, white flowers and small blue ones braided in and out of the white ones. We found him waiting by Ah-Un and Rin forced him to wear it and we got mostly down the road before it got to itchy.

"Fine, whiney baby, you're just lucky we don't have my Jewelry! You would be drag Queen for one day!" I laughed as I pulled out my phone and turned on the camera part quickly and before he could glare at me or anything I took a snap and smiled and slowly pulled it from his hair. I laughed when I pulled it from his head and I went to put it in my bag for protection and I saw the fluff on his shoulder. I just had to touch it. I smiled and pet it and giggled as it moved slightly.

"Oh my god! You have something furry living on your shoulder" I whispered as Jaken looked appalled but Sesshomaru just continued to walk off. I pulled off my tennie-shoes and stuffed them in my bag as I ran barefoot to catch up with him.

"So are you going to ignore me?" He looked at me from the side of his eyes before looking forward.

"Come on, I'll-"

"You scream and I'll throw you" He growled as I smiled

"I was going to say sing but screaming could be just as effective" He didn't reply.

"Fine, In the words of Christina Aguilera." I smirked as Jaken got ready for me to scream but I actually had a pretty good voice, I almost sounded exactly like her. "_Something 'bout you caught my eye, something moved me deep inside! Don't know what you did boy but You had it and i've been hooked ever since. I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend,I told the others, my lovers, from past and present tense. Everytime i see you everything starts making sense." _I started out and for the first time he wasn't interested until I started to dance. I hated to say it but I was told by my friends at the academy I was the best dance because I had a good butt. I started to shake slightly.

"Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you!" I sang and took his hand and he went wide eyed for a second as I twirled myself under his arms and Rin clapped and Cheered.  
"Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. " I laughed as he started to realize the lyrics I was singing were directed at him. I slid myself up in front of him and then slid to his side. Then spun both of us out then back in.  
"You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass –" I smacked my butt childishly as Rin laughed in the saddle of Ah-un  
"Ain't no other man its true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you.!" I began to sing again but this time I ran ahead with Rin in hand and continued to sing the Chorus as I taught her the steps up to the shimmy which she would have a few years to even get it down but she tried anyway and that's what counts. As we continued to re-do the routine I saw Sesshomaru watching with interest. I smirked at him and winked and he jumped and glared, knowing I caught him staring.

It got late and I was Braiding a strand of Rins hair when I was editing my story.

"You know what, I've decided to make Frank a Franny" I laughed as Rin giggled and nodded.

"Well Franny started flying for the grey sky and she landed on the cold grass and instantly smiled. Freaked out of course but she loved the new territory where she had never been too." Rin grinned as we leaned back against Ah-un who had begun to accept me. "Well Franny instantly met a white Unicorn who was fighting against a Black Unicorn. The white Unicorn had a crescent moon on his forehead under his Horn while the black Unicorn had a chipped horn and purple wings. Franny rammed the Black Unicorn before he caught the white one off guard. Instantly the white Unicorn and Franny got along and became best friends, running through haunted forests and battling other creatures like trolls and wolfs, defeating them and ever growing closer until one night The white Unicorn found franny washing her self and he realized he loved the Unicorn more then a friend. Announcing his love in front of the people of the world he loved her Franny couldn't help but yell out her love for him and before long-" Rin had fallen asleep.

"Why do you fill her head with stories?"

"Because A girl should be able to believe in Magic . . . I mean come on, demons, wolfs, men in armor who are extremely hot" I slapped my hand over my mouth when I realized I was about to announce to Sesshomaru what I saw him as. He smirked.

"Your just as bad as her" He mocked as he went to walk off.

"Really . . . Aww that hurts and I thought you saw me as a mature adult" I laughed as he froze and turned.

"What?" I laughed. He just shrugged it off when I stood and marched up to him, grabbed him by the shoulder(Which was a horrible Idea) and tried to turn him around but he slammed his hand against my chest and pushed me to the ground.

"Act your age"

"Why don't you act your own, What? You can be more then 25, lighten up!" I growled as I dusted myself off and went to get up when he grabbed pinned me down against the ground.

"You're a human"

"So?"

"I'm a demon, you should be scared"

"Why?" I asked as I looked him in the eyes and couldn't breathe. His golden eyes were more amazing then anything I've ever seen. He glared at me and kept me locked in his gaze.

"What are you?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't exactly know. . . The blue light always seems to glow when I'm extremely mad or scared." I whispered.

"Priestess" He growled and got up from me as I jumped to my feet and grabbed his arm and whipped myself in front of him.

"Call me what you want but tell me, do you really hate having me around?" He eyed me.

"See you can't say it because you don't! You enjoy having someone closer to you then a small girl!" I mocked and smiled at him mischievously.

"Good night Sesshomaru" I whispered as I walked past him with a sly smile on and laid next to Rin and closed my eyes. I knew he was glaring at me. I'm a brat.

And I love it.


	5. Chapter 5:Screaming lessons

Chapter 5:

I woke from Jaken trying to wake me and Rin.

"Rin, remember what I taught you about me screaming?" I mumbled as she yawned.

"Take action" When I saw her close her ears I looked to Jaken and glared.

"GO AWAY JAKEN!" I screamed and he went tumbling to the ground and whined.

"Get up you rotten child!"

"No!" I snarled and rolled over. I smirked; today I was going to give Rin a Lesson in being a Brat to her enemies.

Well I finally got up and was riding ah-Un when Sesshomaru decided to tell us to stay at the small field of flowers while he went off and chased after the scent of someone. I smirked at Jaken who shook with fear.

"Ohh god, help me"

"God can't help you here" I mocked as I jumped off the dragon. "Rin, watch a Brat at work get what she wants" I mocked as Jaken stepped back, trembling in fear as I smirked.

"Jaken, Ah-Un looks thirsty, take this bucket and fill it with water" I pouted. He glared at me

"You have legs"

"I said get ah-un water, then pick some roses but pull all the thorns off" He glared at me.

"No!"

"I SAID WATER!" I snapped and stomped my foot as he shook.

"NO!" I growled and began to scream and jump harshly up and down.

"I SAID WATER AND ROSES! JAKEN I'LL SCREAM LOUDER!"

"Ohh please, don't, I'm going" He cried and snapped the bucket from my hand and ran off. I smirked and turned to Rin who clapped.

"Now, the whole point is not to give in, you must never give in, your always more important. Another rule, never use this against Sesshomaru . . . Only against Jaken and anyone who tries to harm you" She nodded.

"Okay, now to work on your scream, Mine has taken years to perfect the perfect hearing damage effect so don't worry if it's not perfect soon" I stated.

..._Sorry it was short but it was just a small thing to laugh at..._


	6. Chapter 6: Try me big boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 6:

Ah-Un was snoring loudly and Rin was already asleep. I covered my ears in irritation.

"Dumb dragon" I growled and got to my feet and glared at Sesshomaru.

"What?" He snarled.

"You're dragon is too loud" He arched his brow. "And, shut him up" I growled. He looked at me and for once I was going to attempt to be a brat to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru shut him up now" I snarled as he looked back up to the moon.

"Sesshomaru! NOW!"

"No" He whispered as I narrowed my eyes.

"What did you say?"

"No . . . Sleep or don't" He stated in a Mono-tone.

"You make him quiet or I'll scream" I whispered

"You don't frighten me"

"I'll frighten you" I growled

"You're a human"

"I give guys Nightmares" My voice got harsher

"I don't sleep"

"You still day-dream" I mocked. He glared as me. I was already two inches from his face. "And I'll Ruin them" I growled in a mockingly way.

"You can try" He snarled as I grew a smirk,

"Ohh I will, Now make that damn over sized coach bag stop snoring or you'll never be able to look at the sky the same way" I mocked. He glared,

"How do you think you can do that you shallow little human" he snapped.

"Like this" I mocked and out of my shoe I brought a needle and before he could move I stabbed it straight into a major vein in his arms. No. I didn't do drugs. I had a serious allergy to dust from old text books (more dust from attics) and out here where ever I was I didn't need my shooter. I still had plenty of doses of the medicine just in case. Somehow. We met a giant text-book demon who was asleep for a thousand years then attacked. His eyes widened as his legs went limp and he fell over at me.

Sesshomaru fell to his side and into my arms as I smirked and he was slightly jerking.

"What did you do to me?"

"Welcome to the world of anti-histamine . . . It is made for a girls body and I only gave you a small dose so relatively you should be fine . . . Well, unless you grow boobs but that might be it. . . It numbs your limbs, changes your color of the world, and you hallucinate. . . If used when not having an allergic reaction" I laughed as He looked up at me, his eyes slightly blood shot.

"What the-"He groaned as I stepped back and let him fall face first into the ground. I smirked.

"You wench!" He growled, his hands lying limp as I slid the needle into the small compartment in my heel, smirking and crossing my arms.

"I told you I'd get what I want . . . Now, that Ah-Un has quieted down I think I'll take a small nap" I smirked and set my cell-phones alarm. It still worked but I had no signal, and it kept saying it was a different time then it actually was. But the alarm worked just fine. 2 hours would be fine. I'd get up just before the last fifteen minutes that Sesshomaru is under the drug.

I woke up two hours later and Sesshomaru was glowering at me. I smirked and yawned, stretching.

"I'll kill you" He snarled.

"You'll have to catch me" I laughed and did something devious. I took Rin up into my arms and ran. He growled and I could see his arms twitch. Shit. It was traveling through his system really quickly. I burst off and minutes went by and I guessed Sesshomaru was just getting used to the numbness in his body and was shaking it off. He wouldn't have cared if I left but I took Rin with me. I was dead.

But Rin was waking up and smiling.

"What are we doing Kairo-san?" She asked with a grin.

"We're racing Lord Sesshomaru to see how long it'll take for him to catch us, kind of like Tag" I smiled as she grinned larger,

"Really, that sounds like fun" She laughed when I heard Ah-Un's grunt when he was running just after being awake. Damn he catches up fast. I looked back then looked forward. I smiled at Rin

"Looks like we're about to be tagged" I sighed as she snapped her fingers in a 'Drats' sort of way. I grinned as we got out into an open field but somethign seperated us. Sesshomaru snatched me by the neck and ripped Rin from my grip.

"Lord Sesshomaru put Kairo down!" Rin cried as he glared at me and tightened his grip.

"I SAID PUT HER DOWN!" She screamed and Sesshomaru jumped slightly. It wasn't ear damage but it was a high pitch and she did the little girl temper stomp correct as he dropped me.

"Don't you dare do that to me again"

"Then re-arrange who's the better person here because I can fuck you up" I snarled as He glared at me and stood completely in front of Rin.

"Is that so?"

"You haven't seen anything" I growled.

"Is that a Challenge" He mocked and I did something I probably will regret giving him this idea. I got up in his face, by standing on my tippie toes, and looked him square in the eye.

"You'd have to kiss me to stop me" I laughed and got onto my heels again and took the hand of Rin.

Well not really Regret but.

It gave him Ideas.

Which was bad.

When you're dealing with someone like Sesshomaru, he remembers things for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7:Seeing colors

Chapter 7:

"Sing me a song Kairo-chan" Rin pleaded as I grinned sitting on Ah-Un with crossed legs.

"Okay . . . Ohh, I have a perfect song for Sesshomaru," I laughed as I heard him slightly growl. "It's a song by: Right said Fred . . . I'm too sexy" I laughed as Rin eyed me.

"I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love, Love is going to leave me, I am too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts. I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan. And I'm too sexy for your party, Too sexy for your party, no way I'm disco dancing!" I burst out in laughter as he looked at me from a side and glared.

"What? It fits you perfectly" I laughed, Rin was leaning against me in laughter, trying to catch her breath.

"You are a evil women"

"Thank you Jaken" I laughed and before he could glare, I had nailed him with a rock on the head. Rin sighed,

"Kairo-san, please be nice to master Jaken" I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Fine" I growled and sat back as we continued.

4 minutes later.

Rin and I were dancing slightly to the same song I had began to sing again.

6 minutes later.

We stopped when Sesshomaru growled and glare at us.

9 minutes later.

Who said that the black unicorn wouldn't return.

All of a sudden we stopped and I looked around Sesshomaru only to glare as the blue began to glow on my chest again.

"Naraku" Sesshomaru growled as I slipped from Ah-Un and stood slightly behind Sesshomaru but to more of his side.

"Well, Sesshomaru . . . Grabbed another human have we?" The man laughed, now in the baboon suit. He lifted the head dress off to show his black hair and laughing eyes.

"What do you want?"

"That Jewel shard from your chest" He growled.

"You'll have to come get it then!" I growled as he smirked and before I knew it I was on the ground, scratching and kicking as Naraku tried to pin me to the ground.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed as loud as I could and in an instant he was up in the air by a blue glow and thrown across the ground. Sesshomaru's hand gripped the hilt of a sword as I could see it pulse. Suddenly I pulsed. My breath slipped from me as everything turned into colors, or turned colors. Sesshomaru began to glow in golden light that wrapped around him like fire. Rin was green and hers was just spinning around her with glitter, Jaken's a deep teal as his stick glowed both red and blue, swirling like fire attacking each other. I pushed myself to the ground as I saw a weird color in the deep purple of Naraku. A small light blue like the color glowing from my chest. They were glowing from a small pouch on him then instantly turned into a black glow that grabbed at my throat. I couldn't breathe.

I held my neck as the breath wouldn't come.

Flashes of images, of people screaming and fire burning everywhere.

I fell to my knees and gasped but the blue glow on my chest flickered slightly black then blue again as I gasped and got a breath. I looked up like a deer in head lights as I felt myself pulse again along with Sesshomaru's sword as he ripped it from the seethe.

What was going on?

Suddenly when the bright blue glow attacked at Naraku everything switched to normal colors and I screamed.

Just screamed.

Weirdly.

Jumping to my feet and grabbing Sesshomaru's arm. What was I doing? I don't know but the instant I grabbed him and pushed my face into his sleeve the trembling, the empty feeling in my chest, the pain gripping at my lungs, all of it was gone.

"You see, that Jewel shard will only protect you as long as you are good willed!" Naraku chuckled as I kept my face in Sesshomaru's sleeve, my grip tightening on his arm as Sesshomaru seemed not to notice. "But I've heard you've been a bad girl lately" He added in as a dark purple mist surrounded him. Rin jumped and dug her face into her own dress as the mist grew and grew until it swirled like a tornado and Naraku was gone.

I gasped as Sesshomaru's hand gripped my own and put a death grip on it. I let go of him but he held my hand up as I saw he had sliced my skin slightly and there was a small cut across my palm as tears built up in my eyes.

"Let go!" I cried and tried to pull from him but his claw only dug deeper and I bit my lip at the pain.

"What did you see?" He growled in a mono-tone.

"I saw colors now let me go!"

"What did you see?" He asked again, alittle bit of fierceness in his voice now as he eyes looked at me from the side.

"Everyone turned colors then the black shards in his bag glowed and I couldn't breathe! That's all, now let me go"

"Concentrate, What did you see" He snapped as his eyes met mine and he wasn't about to let me go without explanation. I winced as he dug into the muscle on my hand and more blood spilled.

"I saw people . . . They were screaming, blood was everywhere and fire burning everything." I cried as I closed my eyes and tears began to fall down my face as he dropped me and let go as I pulled my hand to my chest and clutched it tight. It burned.

"Jaken . . . You will stay with them, I have Business to take care of, take them to the next town and make sure Kairo gets medical attention and take her to the Gypsy" Jaken nodded as in a second Sesshomaru was gone and I was glaring at where he had left. I pulled out my ribbon from my bag and wrapped it around my hand and it was instantly soaked in blood.


	8. Chapter 8: I can do what?

Chapter 8:

I was pushed by the small green imp into a small tent and I glared but the man inside turned and saw me and smiled.

"Hello-"

"I cut my hand, can you see if it's infected?" I lied.

"Why sure pretty lady" I smiled in a mocking tone as I sat down with a huff and a blank expression as he pulled the ribbon from my hand and looked at my wound this way and that.

"Well, it's not that bad . . . Some of my special herb juice and it'll heal almost right before your eyes" He laughed and grabbed a small gourd and poped it open and poured a couple of drops here and there on my hand. I bit my lip and winced as it stung but my skin began to hiss and soon scar tissue was growing across my hand and soon my normal skin grew under it.

"See" He laughed as my mouth hung slightly ajar. I nodded

"Thanks. . . How can I pay you?"

"Ohh I have an idea" He mocked and before I knew it I was pushing him from kissing me. He pinned me against the medical bed as I clawed him across the face and drew slight blood as he fell to the ground with a growl. I leaped over him and raced out of the tent and fixed my hair with a glare.

"No one touches me like that!" I snapped and grabbed a rock and nailed him in the balls with it. It was a rather large rock, and slightly heavy. He whined as I marched into the town only to have Rin run after me with a smile, grab my good hand and drag me across the street into a small purplish hut. A rather large woman sat on the ground of the hut with a large chiseled crystal in the shape of a heart. I was pushed in front of her as she placed the Crystal in my hand and I stared at it but she nodded and hummed before gasping, ripping it from me and grabbing a small bag from her side and handing it too me.

"Tell Lord Sesshomaru he has picked a nice prestress to join him . . . You look almost the same as her."

"Who?"

"Priestess Kana"

"Who?"

"The Priestess who had the sight!" She smiled as I glared at her.

"You mean I'm a double-ganger of this Priestess who could see into the future?" I mocked as she grinned, showing off her missing teeth in random spots as Rin ripped me from the hut and I was almost instantly slammed into Sesshomaru's chest.

"Well, isn't this nice" I snapped and pushed from him and walked around him to climb on Ah-Un but he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to him and lifted my hand which still held the velvet like bag with black strings.

"What?" I hissed.

"What did she give you?"

"Hell if I know . . . She's just a crack job, saying I'm some future telling replica of a long dead Priestess-"

"Kana"

"Yea . . . Wait . . . What?"

"She was killed by Naraku a couple years ago . . . The shard she had with her was buried with her but he couldn't find it" He explained in a mono-tone as I eyed him.

"No shit" I laughed, "No really, she's-"

"Correct about you"

"Huh?"

"You're speed, Kana was a fast priestess, almost the same speed as a pure blooded demon, She was stubborn, hated men alike but she could see into the future"

"And . . . You're saying I can see into the future and that I was born with this jewel in my chest because she died!" He nodded as I laughed.

"You're all crazy!" I mocked. "I can't see into the future"

"That fire and the screams, only a town away from here there was a bandit massacre exactly as you described it" I scoffed.

"You're shitting me" Jaken kicked me only resulting in me kicking him back.

"Believe lord Sesshomaru, he's complimenting you, you wench"

"Not much of a compliment" I growled and ripped from his grip, "Ohh and that doctor you sent me too tried to rape me . . . I injured him so it will be hard for him to reproduce!" I snarled as I swear Sesshomaru shrugged.

"YOU EVIL SHIT-HEAD!" I screamed and went to punch him but he caught my hand. Soon he had me pinned by my hands and used his legs to pin mine up against a hut.

"Let go" I growled as for the longest time we had a glaring contest before he slammed me harshly against the hut again and stomped off. I rubbed my wrists and followed with a glare.

"I hate you"

"Feelings Mutual"


	9. Chapter 9: Theory

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha

Author's Note: sorry for the wait, been busy with a different story if you haven't noticed . . . That and Guard.

Chapter 9:

Rin and I were riding on Ah-Un when I got the best way to get back at Sesshomaru. The only weakness every guy had.

I jumped from the two headed dragon and walked up beside him with a grin.

"Should I even ask?" He groaned as I looked up at him.

"I was thinking, it's time to teach Rin to read . . ." I whispered and pulled my book from my bag.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Ohh I would, I'm going to teach her to read and then for fun, she's going to read the entire book . . . And talk about it 24/7" I mocked and began to laugh out maniacally.

"And you dying gives you no fear?"

"You wouldn't dare touch me, besides! If you touch me, I'll just take it the wrong way and you'll never hear the end of it!" I mocked as he glared.

"You're impossible"

"Thank you!" I laughed out loud and turned to the waking up Rin.

"Kairo-Chan, I had the best dream . . . You and Lord Sesshomaru were Married and I was your daughter and Jaken and Ah-Un were our pets, You two were smiling and laughing and Lord Sesshomaru was holding you close to him every second." She explained with a sigh as I laughed slightly,

"Rin, Keep dreaming" I laughed as she sighed,

"Okay" She closed her eyes and laid back against the saddle again.

"What a horrible Dream" Jaken spit at the ground as I laughed.

"Don't worry Jaken, I doubt that will happen . . . Me and Sesshomaru are only Happily in hatred of each other" I mocked as I could see Sesshomaru's eyes roll.

"What? Want to comment back Sesshomaru?"

"No" He whispered in a Mono-tone.

"Good, because anything you say would only get you in trouble" I stated as He scoffed.

"You know what fancy Pants, you know you're not as hot as you think you are!" I growled as I climbed up into the Saddle behind Rin who cuddled up into my lap as I began to read my book again.

"And what are you?"

"A Human girl who obviously makes you happy and angry . . ." He scoffed again as I scoffed back girly-ish.

"You know what! I'll prove I make you happy I'm here . . . I'll . . . I'll get you to hold hands with me by the end of this week" This time Jaken burst out in laughter.

"If you hold hands with my lord I'll be your personal servant for a day!"

"It's a bet then!" I mocked Jaken before beginning to read again.

"Why do you read that Trash?" Jaken snarled.

"Because it's entertaining and it's very helpful"

"How?"

"It's very informational . . . I probably know the mans body better then a man himself, I bet you I could pleasure even Sesshomaru here without even trying" Jaken burst out in laughter and I felt Sesshomaru tense. He wanted to laugh.

"What?"

"As if a human girl could pleasure Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken Mocked.

"By the way he acts I bet he's never made it with a woman, Not even a demon would want to have anything to do with ice-sickle man here!" I laughed, "Do I lie?"

Sesshomaru and Jaken just shook there head in disappointment as I grinned and continued to read my fast steamy sex life Book.

Hours went by and I finally finished 5 chapters of the book and closed it with a grin. I decided to test my theory.

It was dusk and everyone was asleep except for Lord Sesshomaru who sat on a rather large rock. I slid beside him and he tensed at me being close to him. I laid down on the rock and stared up to the sky,

"Do I threaten you Lord Sesshomaru?" I whispered as he looked to me.

"No"

"Then what do I do to you?"

"Annoy" He growled as a grin grew on my face as I turned to my side and looked to him.

"Really now?" I whispered.

I'm a bitch.

I sat up and put my hand on his leg, running it up further and further as he glared at me and then grabbed my hand and put it on the rock.

"You're lies won't work on me" I rolled my eyes and sighed, turning to the moon again with a huff.

"You're no fun" I whined.

"You're annoying? What's your point" He growled.

"I don't know anymore . . . Here" I sat up and pulled his hand in mine and clasped our fingers together. "There, we held hands . . . Good night" I whispered and went to get up. When I said I went to get up, Doesn't mean I actually did. I bet the Brat gods are shaking their heads in disappointment at me. I tripped.


	10. Chapter 10: Oblivious to me

SesshomaruXKairo

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 10:

Sesshomaru saved me from permanent nose damage.

He was an Asshole, but he was a nice Asshole. . . If that made any sense to you good for you, because it made none to me.

I looked to him as he let me down onto my feet before walking past me.

"Wait . . ." I whispered. "I think this Tirade has gone on long enough, don't you?" I whispered as he stopped and looked to me.

"What I mean is . . . I know I can be horrible at times . . . But I figure . . . Maybe . . . We could start over?" I whispered.

He looked back at me with an oblivious expression wrapping him up, for the first time since I had met him, he was confused.

"We . . . We're always fighting and aren't you a little tired of it?" I whispered.

I know; I'm being completely out of character.

Hey! I can be a nice person.

. . . Sometimes.

"I'm never tired" He whispered blandly, keeping his cool expression.

"But . . . So, You don't mind the childish arguments?" I choked out, completely taken-a-back.

"No, I don't" He whispered once more, but I swore there was something in his voice that I just couldn't figure out.

- - -

That morning I woke to a completely different emotion. I was confused.

"Kairo-chan, Are you okay?" Rin whispered, rubbing my cheeks as I woke slowly to the gentle motion of Ah-Un walking.

"No . . . I'm not" I stated to her in a hushed tone, looking up to find Jaken leading us and not a Sesshomaru in sight; I found myself sighing.

"What's wrong?" She asked, making sure Jaken didn't notice we were talking.

" . . . It's a big girl thing, Hey where is Sesshomaru?" I asked, eyeing her over only for Jaken to perk his ears into the conversation.

"Lord Sesshomaru got caught up in some business, so keep you're little human nose out of it" He hissed only to barely dodge a rock certain to impale him.

"I know my nose is small, but keep it out of this! I have a score to settle with you IMP" I snarled, smirking instantly as he began to shiver at my tone.

"You don't scare me"

"Lord Sesshomaru said those exact words last night too" I laughed only for everyone stop and Jaken turn to me slowly.

"What exactly did you and my Lord do anyway" He whispered, stumbling on his words as he eyed me over.

Ohh, This was going to be sweet.

I could freak him out.

"Well since you want to know, Lord Sesshomaru and I had a grand time, and you can say we shook the earth . . ." I whispered winking to Jaken who went pale, "Man that Man can give a good ride" I mocked as Jaken went wide eyed.

"YOU LYING LITTLE WENCH" He hissed only for me to burst out laughing.

"Man, you should have seen your face" I snorted, laying back and laughing as hard as I could, holding my throbbing belly.

"You are such-"

I nailed him that time.

I had grabbed a branch off a tree next to us and nailed him right in the pupil of his left eye. Rin was appalled but I thought it was funny.

"Kairo-chan, please . . . Heal Master Jaken" She whined, pouting at me for a few seconds before I sighed and agreed. He had enough torture, Stupid homo-sexual toad.

Not that I'm against gays.

I mean, I'm all for guy with guys (It's actually, weirdly sweet). And trust me, there are a couple of my girl-friends I would do if I was a lesbian, But Jaken. The Thing obsesses about Sesshomaru; I think Sesshomaru is even weird-ed out by him.

I slid off the saddle only to come face to face with my enemy.

Naraku,

And my second ultimate enemy,

My sight ability. . .

"Hello Human,"

"One word before you try to molest me" I whispered as he glared at me, his long black curls blowing behind him. "SESSHOMARU! I DEMAND YOU COME HERE NOW!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could, making him wince as the blue glow began to get bigger and bigger. Soon a bright white light in a ball form fell in front of me before forming into Sesshomaru, my world becoming a suffocating swirl of colors.

"Jaken, Stop fooling around . . . Heal her" I could hear Jaken's apprehension to help me, but he did anyway.

I refused it.

In fact.

I slapped him across the face and yelled.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU IDIOT" I snapped, at him while my head spun before the images returned.

_I couldn't breathe, people around me were screaming but there was a large lizard like creature running across the ground. Suddenly I looked around and found myself on the ground bleeding, my arm was twisted in a wrong direction and bleeding, my hair flung in front of my face and I could tell I was barely breathing. Almost Instantly I found the same white haired boy from before . . . Inuyasha. He was arguing with Sesshomaru who stopped when they saw me. Inuyasha didn't notice much but Sesshomaru almost went dead still._

"_Kairo . . ." He whispered before he literally knocked his look alike but younger rival, out of the way to lay me on the ground in a proper position, before raising my head onto his knee._

"_It's nice to see you remember me . . ." I saw him rolling his eyes._

"_Don't give me that attitude, I'm the bitch here remember . . . Now kill the Dragon thing, before he kills anyone else" I laughed._

Then I was sucked back to my reality. My breath escaped from the air and back into my lungs as I began a coughing frenzy. I lay on the ground and watched as Sesshomaru kneeled down before lifting up my chin, my coughs dying instantly.

"What did you see?"


End file.
